Highschool 10
by Cybertramon001
Summary: Based on Ben DxD, this story asks one simple question. What would it be like if Ben Tennyson stayed a guy, and Issei Hyoudo was the girl? A big thank you to jfhakala for coming up with this idea. Rated M for blood, language, and nudity. One-shot for now.


**Hey everyone. This is a 'What-If' I got asked to do by jfhakala. The basic idea he/she suggested was to make a story about what would happen if Ben stayed male and **_**Issei**_** was female. So thanks jfhakala for the idea.**

Highschool 10

Ben gave a big sigh as he walked through the Kuoh Academy gates. He wasn't too sure what evil menace he was going to find here of all places. But he'd been wrong before. Maybe it was the Killer Lunch Lady or something. All he knew was that he got pulled out of his own dimension to deal with something big, and someone called Rias Gremory was a part of it. Now if only he knew where to find her.

He was nearly bowled over as two guys ran into him. One had a buzzcut for hair and his jacket was wide open, while the other had fogged-over glasses and black hair. As they ran past screaming, Ben decided to investigate. Who knows, maybe he had already found it. As he ran closer, he could hear someone talking.

"… Teacher ain't gonna be too happy to hear you were spying on us." A guy with a deep voice said. As Ben got closer, he saw some guys in poofy clothes and wooden swords surrounding someone. "But we might be willing to forget if you pay us back. You know, an eye for an eye."

"What do you mean?" A girl said. She must be the person in the centre of the circle. Ben had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Well, you got to see us all naked. Now you've got to let us see _you_ naked." All the boys were leering at her and licking their lips.

The girl gave a gasp. "Bullshit! You guys still had your underwear on. If I have to strip, it's only fair if I keep my underwear on."

"Well, I was _deeply_ hurt that someone was spying on us. So start baring those tits of yours, or we'll _make_ you show us the goods."

Ben had enough. No one was doing anything while he was here. He stepped out, making sure to cause some rustling to get everyone's attention. As they turned to face him, he finally got a good look at the girl.

She was beautiful. Her spiky brown hair wasn't really long, but the shortness helped show off her smooth face. She had long, skinny limbs and small curves, and her breasts weren't too big. Ben found it kinda weird when girls had thin figures, but also had boobs bigger than their heads. It just looked weird.

"No one's hurting anyone while I'm here." He said, his translator effortlessly turning his English into Japanese. "Now leave her alone."

The tallest guy – probably the leader – smirked and pointed his sword at Ben. "Look American. You're obviously new to this school. So I'll give you this one warning. Don't interfere. This girl's been caught peeping on us boys plenty of times. She's a sex fiend, so it's only fair she 'put out' for us."

Ben smirked. "What, afraid she'd find out you're not a 'real man'?" The punk looked so pissed Ben was surprised his red hair didn't burst into flame. He yelled, before charging at him with full speed. Ben could tell that he actually was pretty good with that sword. If Ben was anyone else, this guy would pound him to the curb before going back to stripping the poor girl and maybe even worse.

But he wasn't fighting anyone else.

His yell petered out as Ben sidestepped his swing, and then brought his arm down on his wrist. As he dropped the sword, Ben grabbed he arm in one hand and smashed his palm against the punk's elbow. As he yelled in pain, Ben knocked him out with an elbow to the cheek. He dropped like a sack of rocks as Ben stepped over him. The other guys didn't look so aggressive any more. Ben gave them all a big smirk.

"Who's next?" He asked. "And who's smart enough to walk away?" As it turned out, none of them were smart enough. They all raced in with a yell, ready to pound him through overwhelming numbers. Ben sighed, before deflecting one guy into the strike of another. As they fell down, he jumped overhead and kicked another guy in the head. With at least two out for the count, he ducked another blow and kicked someone's legs out from under them, punching someone in the chin as he rushed back up. As the last two got themselves untangled, Ben gave one a roundhouse kick before dislocating the last guy's arm. He screamed and backed away from Ben, fear in his eyes. Ben gave him a glare he had perfected on real bad guys.

"If you mention what happened here, I'll tell everyone how you and your buddies were planning on stripping and raping a classmate. I doubt the faculty will let you off as lightly as I have." The guy sobbed, before rushing off to the nurse's office to fix his arm. Ben sighed in relief, his limbs shaking from the adrenalin. He had actually been worried when they all rushed him like that. At least he got away without a scratch. Remembering he had a guest, he turned to help her up. She stared at him in amazement as she used him to stand up. "It's a good thing I was here to help. I'm Ben Tennyson."

The girl smiled. "Issei Hyoudo. That was so amazing! You were just like a ninja, weaving through them without getting hit. Could you show me how to do that?"

"Maybe. But I've been practicing for a couple of years. Anyway, why were they _really_ threatening you?"

She sighed, facing away from him and squirming. "They were actually telling the truth. I'm rather notorious for spying on the guys when they get changing. I can't help it really. I'm a healthy, normal girl. I love seeing guys in the buff. All girls do."

Ben found this unlikely. "I've got a girl for a cousin, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't sneak into changing rooms to stare at boys. Besides, how would you feel if some guy was lusting after you and your classmates?"

"Well, uh… I'm not too sure." She muttered, twiddling her fingers. "I guess I might be upset, but…" She shook her head as if she was getting rid of some cobwebs. "Stop using your reasonable logic! It's ruining everything."

"Ok, ok." Ben said, laughing. "Just try not to get any more attention ok? I might not always be around to help you."

She nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a couple of cowards to chase down." She brushed past him, her arm against his chest for longer than necessary. He watched her as she left, making sure that she wasn't going to get jumped again. And it wasn't really his fault if he got a good look at her ass as she went. Still, she'd have to curb her lust before it got her into even more trouble.

As he walked off to class, he didn't spot the man in the trees above. Watching him, and plotting.

And with two large black wings.

**(**/*\**)**

Issei sighed as she strolled along the bridge. After telling off Matsuda and Motohama for leaving her behind, she just couldn't stop thinking about Ben. He was really cute, in an athletic way. Tall and skinny, but she could feel all the muscles under his shirt. She kept having day dreams of them rolling around in the bed, pleasuring each other like crazy. But she knew she'd never have a chance. He didn't seem to like that she'd been peeping on the boys when they changed for kendo. Figures. The one boy she really liked and she drove him off. Maybe she should've lied and said she was innocent. She felt her chest in envy. If she had massive tits like that Gremory girl, all the guys would be begging for her to spy on them, maybe even sleep with her at any time.

"My life sucks." She said. To her, the fluttering of the leaves was the World's way of agreeing with her.

"Issei?" Ben said as he walked towards her. She nearly panicked as he stepped closer and closer. Was her hair ok? Did she have enough deodorant on? Just how wrinkled did her uniform get after today? "I'm glad I found you. Listen, I didn't really have the… courage before to ask. But… would you… like to go on a date?"

She was surprised steam wasn't coming out of her ears, she was so flustered. He liked her? He LIKED her? Unbelievable! She had to be dreaming!

"Right then." He said shortly, his expression falling. "I understand. A beautiful lady like you could have someone far better than me." He started slinking away. C'mon Issei! DO SOMETHING!

"No!" She shouted. "Nonono! It's ok! I'd like-I'd like-I'd like that!" God, did she really have to stutter right now? "It's just… you and me… me and you… I'd never… Wait. You think I'm beautiful?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. That slender figure. Your smooth skin. Those beautiful eyes. You're perfect." Now she was like a puddle of bliss on the pavement. "So, we have a date?"

"YES!" She shouted. "Yes, yes, yes!" And she gave him a full kiss.

She was in heaven.

**(**/*\**)**

It was with a big yawn that Ben strolled into school with the next day. He'd been up all night fighting crooks, even coming across some weird people with black wings near the church. He wondered what kind of alien they were. And his residence didn't really help. You'd think that Paradox and these 'gods' would've provided him with a real house instead of an abandoned place. Maybe he could room with someone else. Issei immediately came to mind. But her parent's probably wouldn't agree to it. They might be worried, her sharing a house with a guy. He'd have to find someone else to help out.

"I can't believe it." He heard a girl say to her friends. "What does that pervert Issei have going for her? There are plenty of girls prettier than her."

"Not to mention less likely to rape him. And yet that transfer student chose her?" Her friend replied

"I heard that he pounded the school kendo club after they caught her spying on them." A third girl said. That got his attention. "She must've used it as a way to worm into his heart."

"Ah well. After a few days, he'll realise what a slut she is and dump her. Then he's available for someone like us to 'comfort'."

Ben was confused. Unless there was another Issei, a different transfer student, and two kendo clubs, they had obviously been talking about him. But he never asked Issei out on a date. Hell, he hadn't seen her since yesterday morning.

He started getting worried. It wasn't the first time someone pretended to be him. But why would they be after her? And why be him? They were in another dimension after all.

This called for some investigation.

**(**/*\**)**

With Ghostfreak's power, it hadn't taken long to find Issei and 'himself'. They were currently walking down the street, hand-in-hand and laughing. She looked so happy there, like all her troubles had melted away. But she might be in danger. You don't impersonate someone without a good reason. His copy was good, he could tell that much. They got all his physical features spot-on, even had his smile down-pat. But they clearly didn't know his clothing preferences. And they failed to mimic the Ultimatrix. So this guy or girl or whatever didn't know the significance of it. That ruled out anyone from home. But that still didn't answer why they were impersonating him.

He was still puzzling as he followed them into different stores. He watched as 'he' bought Issei a few dresses that seemed to bare quite a lot of skin, while she convinced 'him' to wear a green jacket like he normally had. At least she had good taste in colour. They then trekked off to an ice-cream parlour, sharing a large sundae. Issei got a dollop on 'his' cheek before licking it off with a kiss. Finally, they walked off again towards a dazzling fountain, the sun low in the sky. Ben had seen enough. Whether this guy was doing something nefarious or not, he shouldn't be leading her on by being someone else. He was going to put a stop to this. He changed back to normal as he landed, ready to confront this doppelganger. But as he reached the fountain, his heart stopped.

'He' held a large blue spear of light, with Issei impaled on the end. She was reaching out to 'him', her eyes full of hurt. She gasped as blood dribbled from her mouth. 'He' just smiled at her before twisting the knife. "As if anyone could love a creep like you." She seemed to give up, closing her eyes and fainting as 'he' removed the spear.

"You bastard!" Ben yelled, rushing his copy. Quick as a flash, 'he' threw the spear towards him. But Ben was ready for him. He activated the Ultimatrix, slamming it down as he ran. He was now a tall armoured man, with a massive jaw above his chest and a bulky fin on top of his head. "Eatle!" He yelled as he opened his mouth. The spear flew straight in, getting churned up before he fired the energy back at 'him' from his fin. 'He' sprouted black wings and flapped away, his features changing with each flap. Soon, he had changed into an older man in a trenchcoat, another spear in his hands.

"Another Sacred Gear?" The winged man said. "Well this is interesting. But no matter. You'll fall just like she did. No mortal can survive against the might of a Fallen Angel."

Ben grimaced. With every moment he wasted on this fight, Issei was one step closer to dying. He had to finish this quickly. He tapped the Ultimatrix symbol, changing form. Now he was a large yellow alien with his face on the center of his body, and a shell on his back. He called this form Cannonbolt. Without missing a beat, he curled into a ball, rolling over to Issei. Seeing his goal escaping, the Fallen Angel threw the spear at her, determined to finish her off. But Ben was faster, and managed to cover her with his shell. The spear exploded, but he barely felt it. He tapped the symbol again, his shell turning grey as spikes grew over his body. He wrapped himself around Issei, and used his spikes to move faster than before. As he left, he made sure to bounce at his enemy. He was rewarded with a scream as he impaled the man with the spikes, landing on top of him and rolling away. Even if he survived that, he wasn't going to be hurting anyone else in a hurry. Now he just needed to get her to a hospital, and fast. Her breathing was already getting shallower with every moment. But as he rolled along, a red-haired girl stepped in his path, her hands raised in the stop signal. He had to uncurl so as to not crush her under-shell.

"Hold, monster." She said. "I don't know what you have planned for that girl, but it stops here. Prepare to be destroyed."

"Hold on." He said. "_I_ didn't do this. It was that crazy 'Fallen Angel' back there. I'm just trying to get her to the nearest hospital before she dies."

"Fallen Angel?" She asked, surprise all over her face. "You faced a Fallen One and lived?"

"Forget about me. Get out of my way so I can help her." He didn't know how much longer she had. At this rate, she'd bleed out before he got near the hospital. The girl looked at Issei before coming to a decision.

"I can save her." She said. "Just let me get close or she'll die."

"Alright." He started backing away. "But if anything happens to her, You won't be far behind." He changed form again. Now he was Four arms, a tall red-skinned alien with four arms. He cracked them as a warning. When the girl got close, she pulled out a red pawn piece and placed it on Issei's chest. She started murmuring some words, and the piece melted into her chest. But nothing happened. With a frown, the girl pulled out another piece and did the same. And another. And another. It took 8 pieces before Issei started coughing and breathing again. Ben sighed in relief, his heart starting up again.

"I'll take her home." The girl said as she picked her up. "If that Fallen Angel goes looking for her again, I'll be able to protect her. Besides, I need to heal her more if she's to be fine again."

"Now hold on." Ben said. "Who are you anyway? And how do I know I can trust you?"

"I am Rias Gremory. And I despise Fallen Angels."

So this was Gremory. Well, if Paradox trusts her, then so can he.

He just hoped she was telling the truth.

**(**/*\**)**

Issei groaned as she woke up. Her head ached so much. But her bed was so comfy, and warm, and something soft was squishing on her naked back.

Wait. Why was she naked?

She tried to remember yesterday. It was such a blur. She met up with Ben at the shopping district. Then they went clothes shopping, and had some ice-cream. Then things went weird, as he pulled out a big spear from nowhere and stabbed her with it. Her stomach twinged in pain from that dream. She could've sworn she saw a second Ben coming round the corner. But that was weird.

"I'm never having another late-night snack." She grumbled as she turned around. The soft, warm thing was now pressed against her chest; smooth except for a couple of bumps that brushed against her nipples. As she opened her eyes, she saw something red and blurry in her vision. It took a couple of blinks to finally see what it was.

"Good morning." Rias Gremory, the school idol, said smiling at her. Issei froze up for a bit before shrieking and falling out of bed. What was she doing there? What was she doing here? Why were they naked together? Did Rias like girls? Did she do anything? And why can't she remember getting in bed and having sex with a girl!?

"You-you and-and-and me… we-we did… what did we… how did… why you…" Issei just couldn't think of a single rational thought. "You're naked!" She finally spluttered.

"Yes, I know. And so are you." She nearly passed out from shock. The school beauty Rias Gremory was a lesbian? And they spent the night together naked? What the hell was happening?

"Issei!" Her mother yelled as she came closer to her room. "There's someone here to see you."

"Ah, just a minute mom! I'm busy up here!" She panicked, running around the room with her duvet wrapped around herself. When she heard her mother standing right outside her room, she quickly jumped onto Rias to try and cover her.

"…And he seems like such a cute guy too. Really now, it's nice to meet a boy who isn't complaining about you spying on…" She stopped talking as she entered the room. The duvet was only partly covering Rias, leaving Issei lying naked with her head on Rias' boobs. As she looked on in shock, Issei saw someone standing right behind her. She only got a glimpse though, as he quickly turned away and walked down the hallway.

"Good morning." Rias said again, waving at Mrs Hyoudo.

"Hello." Mrs. Hyoudo finally said. "Issei, you've got a visitor. And you're naked. With a girl." She closed the door quietly behind her, but they could still hear her screaming at Mr. Hyoudo. Issei sighed in resignation, knowing her life couldn't get much worse.

"Um, hello." She heard Ben's voice from the other side of the door. "Are you dressed in there? I can wait, if you need time."

Issei sighed. "Just a minute." She replied as she opened her drawers. As she pulled out her underwear, she frowned when she spotted Rias' bigger and sexier panties lying on the floor. She muttered about 'stupid lesbians' and 'stupid big boobs' and other attributes she was jealous of. She rescued her uniform from the pile it was under, finding it weird how the shirt seemed almost starched. Once she had her skirt on, she opened the door for Ben. "Come on in." She said with a smile. At least Ben was a guy. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could see him naked. It'd be a better sight than Rias.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he closed the door behind him. He seemed so nervous for some reason. "You're feeling…alright?"

"Well apart from waking up naked with another girl, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"So, you don't remember last night?"

"What happened last…?" And then it came back to her. How she went on that date with Ben. How they had a wonderful time. And how he stabbed her in the stomach with a spear of light. Her world shattered as she remembered the pain. "Stay…stay away from me!" She nearly shouted. "I'll scream!"

"Calm down, Issei." Rias said from the bed. "That wasn't Ben here. It was a Fallen Angel."

"Fallen Angel? You mean like from the Bible?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Though I have to wonder how you knew she was injured in the first place. I didn't recall seeing you there. Just the Angel and the monster."

"That was me. I have the power to change form. And it was an alien, not a monster." Issei would've scoffed if she wasn't freaked out of her mind. Aliens. Everyone knows there's no such thing as aliens. "And why the hell were you both naked? You said you were going to heal her."

"And I did. Those chess pieces made her into my Devil Servant. Traditionally, a Devil Master needs to have as much skin contact as possible to heal them."

"Wait. Hold up. Time out." Issei said quickly. "I'm your what?"

Rias didn't say anything as she started walking to the door. "I'll explain everything later. But for now, we need to get going. You two don't want to be late for school, now do you?" As she left, Issei nearly screamed in frustration.

"I swear, if this means some fucked-up BDSM shit, I am going to bust some head."

"Never mind her. What about you? Are you sure you're really ok?" There was a gentleness to Ben that Issei never got from the date yesterday. That Ben, while cheerful and loving, had seemed cold and off, like he found it hard to express his feelings. This Ben was nearly weeping in worry. She could almost believe that it had been an imposter that tried to kill her.

"I'm fine, really. But she's right. We need to head off to school."

Ben nodded. "Alright. But if you feel threatened in any way, call me. I'll pound those guys so hard they'll have to excavate them."

Issei giggled. Her own knight-in-shining-armour. All the other girls could only dream about this.

Maybe she still had a chance.

**So there you go. Issei-chan's just as big a pervert as Issei-kun. Hope Ben keeps an eye on her fingers.**

**Anyway, this is just a one-shot for now. I've got a lot of other ideas, and I at least want to finish one of my stories before I start on another. Maybe later I'll do several at once, but that would mean everyone would have to wait longer for the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think of the story, and if you want me to work on more stories at once.**

**Peace.**


End file.
